Toxic Bubble
by Famia
Summary: Lucas is a boy with a dark past that has lead him to one purpose in life. Execute the king who treats the people of his kingdom like trash and property. No one can stop him from accomplishing that. Only one thing stands in his way. A brainwashed princess who will do anything to protect her father. Full summary inside. (Bad words and Mature)
1. Prologue

**Summary: Lucas is a common boy with a dark past that has lead him to one purpose in life. Execute the king who treats the people of his kingdom like trash and property. No one can stop him from accomplishing that. He will do anything to attain that goal. Only one thing stands in his way. A brainwashed princess who will do anything to protect her father. Maya will not let anyone hurt her father. Not after the pain he endured when her mother left them. No one can stop her from blindly shielding her father. This is the story of what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.**

 **A/N: Hello Girl Meets World fans! Here's a new story I thought of while reading "Wild, Wild West," by tiramisuspice. Bros, that story is my life. Okay, anyways, the characters may be slightly OOC for reasons that will be revealed in later chapters. Title is a conflict for me, recommend some? Now, enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

"It's not that simple Zay," Farkle sighed. The strong yet gaunt boy massaged the bridge of his nose. "I-It's not as easy as that," he said.

"Why _not_?" Zay whined frustrated. "It's perfect! Get in there, shoot 'em dead. Simple!" He took a swig from the shared flask and passed it.

"Oh yeah?" Billy challenged. "After we do manage to bust into the castle and shoot him, how do you suppose we get out without being shot on the spot?" The night was dark, the moon blocked out by clouds. Usually, the gentle glow coming from the moon would guide the boys direction wise. Today, however, it was nearly pitch black. Though one member of the group was highly against it, the boys lit a fire. Billy nearly lit the corner of his pant leg on fire in the dark.

"I bet they just let us out," Zay replied enthusiastically. "Everyone _hates_ the guy!"

"He _is_ a fuckhole," Billy chimed in.

"We'll probably get a parade just for offing the guy!" Billy and Farkle smiled as Zay performed a silly dance implying that they would be showered with girls and alcohol.

"Stop kissing imaginary sugar candy," Farkle said with a snicker as Zay's dance escalated. Even with the fire, it was still too dark to see each other's faces unless they were held up to the flame. Farkle was thankful for that. He could see the shadow of Zay's absurd figure but nothing more.

"He can't help it Fark," Billy said with a smile. "It's the only sugar candy he can get," Billy said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey, I can get _just_ as many female companions as you can!" Zay exclaimed quietly. "I just choose to be a gentleman and remain chivalrous. Ever heard of it?"

Billy chuckled, "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." A comfortable silence settled over the group, only the sound of alcohol entering each body evident. Though he had only took a few sips, Zay already felt tipsy. He was thankful he was here, with his friends. If he was anywhere else, death would do more than just wink at him. Zay was thankful for his friends. No matter how close he got to death, he was always outspoken. Because he knew his friends would have his back. A trait his friends didn't exactly appreciate but accepted.

"So Farklefurter-"

"Call me that again," Farkle said with a sweet smile as he pulled out his gun from his shoe. "And you'll have a whole in your head bigger than Missy's Beer Shack."

Zay widened his eyes in fear, "Goddamn Fark. What's crawled up your ass and died?"

Farkle rolled his eyes and threw another thin stick into the fire. It roared like a hungry lion and feverishly swallowed the stick. "I've grown a pair. You should too." Zay dramatically placed his hand on his heart with a shocked look. Billy smiled amused as he watch Farkle become irritable with Zay's antics. "Just tell me what you wanted to say."

" _Well_ ," Zay said with a hint of sass. "Before you went on and shot me in the _heart_ with your crude words," Farkle rolled his eyes again, "I was going to suggest we shoot him during one of his public speeches."

Farkle thought a moment, planning out how that would work. After a moment, he shook his head. "Too many witnesses."

" _Witnesses?_ " Zay repeated incredulously. "How would that happen?"

"There would be guards around him, no? The townspeople aren't allowed to carry guns into such orders so naturally they'd scan the crowd past us. And since the entire town has to attend, we'll stick out like Christmas lights in the summer time," Farkle explained. A light wind picked up and Farkle scooted closer to the fire. He hated the cold, he couldn't stand it. Not even a little breeze. It would just set him off and Farkle did not want to accidentally hurt any of his friends again during his relapses. Billy still had the scar from the stiches on his shoulder. He wouldn't hurt anyone again. Except this asswipe. For him, Farkle felt a hot white lump in his chest. A fire waiting to burst.

"This is why we have you here Farkle," Billy said in a melancholy tone.

"Gee, thanks," Farkle mumbled as he poked the fire with a stick.

"You know what he means Tree Fark," Zay joked. Farkle glared daggers and Zay backed up slightly.

"What do you think Lucas?" Billy asked. All three eyes flew to the boy leaning against a single tree solemnly, apart of the group yet slightly isolated.

The green eyed brawn glared at the ground, his hands curled into fists. Though he hadn't said anything, he listened and the boys considered him a member of the conversation. Lucas turned around, the sea foam orbs that were usually calm and at bay wild and thrashing. "I _think_ ," Lucas said with every word laced with a thick coat of venom. "We need to kill the fucking bastard. Even if it costs us our lives."

* * *

"It's not that simple Maya," Riley warned. "You can't just leave!" she whispered harshly. Even with the door closed, Riley didn't think it was beneath the king to wire Maya's room. If he could slaughter five year olds with no remorse, spying on his daughter was charity work.

"But Riley, don't you go out all the time?" Maya asked. The two were sitting on Maya's bed. The two had just finished Maya's tutoring session when she introduced her idea to Riley. Riley, in response, closed their bedroom door and shut the windows. Maya wasn't sure why Riley was so worried. But Maya didn't know. She had not spent a day out of the castle. She only knew what her father told her and Riley taught her. Whenever Maya tried to get information out of Riley, she would tremble in fear and shut Maya out. Maya wanted to know why. For seventeen years, she lived in the fantasy her father, King Kermit of Harts, made for her.

"Yes, I do Maya. But with permission!" Riley exclaimed. "You can't leave without permission! You're father will have my head!"

Maya frowned at the comment, "Riley, how could you say something like that? My father is a sweet man. He would never do something so vile."

Riley smiled bitterly. Maya did not know the truth. The truth that if crossed, her father could be mistaken for the Devil's evil twin. She licked her lips, contemplating whether or not she should tell Maya the truth.

"Riley!" Maya exclaimed, nudging her shoulder. Riley shook her head, what had she been thinking? Telling Maya the truth would be useless, it was far too late for that. She frowned at her predicament. If only she had told her sooner.

"Maya, you can't go into the main land. At least not with me," Riley said with a strong voice.

Maya bit her lip before saying what she had been thinking. "Do you think Josh would take me?"

Riley's eyes widened. " _What?_ Josh?" Joshua Matthews was Riley's eldest brother and also Maya's battle instructor. Riley had known Maya felt attracted to Josh and often teased her about it. But if Maya asked Josh to take her to the main land, he wouldn't hesitate to report her. It wasn't that he wanted to, his life, and his family's, depended on it. If he were to hide such a matter and be caught, the punishment could be death.

"No, don't ask Josh," Riley desperately said. "I'll take you." She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth.

Maya's baby blue eyes brightened, "Really Riles? Thank you!" She tackled Riley in a hug and squealed unintentionally. Riley giggled at her best friend's unusual girly antics. The two hugged but Riley was worried. If the king found out Riley took Maya out of the bubble he had so carefully crafted, he really would kill her. The king had made that very clear when he first appointed her. And Riley was not one to forget easily.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Lucas is a common boy with a dark past that has lead him to one purpose in life. Execute the king who treats the people of his kingdom like trash and property. No one can stop him from accomplishing that. He will do anything to attain that goal. Only one thing stands in his way. A brainwashed princess who will do anything to protect her father. Maya will not let anyone hurt her father. Not after the pain he endured when her mother left them. No one can stop her from blindly shielding her father. This is the story of what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.**

 **A/N: Here is another chapter of something I thought of at 3 AM. I hope the prologue was okay. Reviews would be appreciated. Also, keep in mind that this story is LUCAYA with some JOSHAYA. If you do not ship JOSHAYA, brace yourself. It's about to get ugly. Now, enjoy!**

 **WAIT. I forgot to say that Lucas is coming soon. Very soon. In fact, you may see him after this chapter. Or not. I haven't decided yet. MUAHAHAHA. Just kidding. Anway, ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Lift your elbow a little higher." Maya smiled mischievously and purposefully lifted her elbow higher than needed. "No Princess, a little lower," Josh said a little frustrated. He had been trying to get Maya to hold the gun at the correct angle for six minutes now. But the poor girl couldn't get it right. Little did he knew that the "poor girl" knew _exactly_ what she was doing. She lowered her elbow back to her first position. "No Princess, a little-" he sighed as Maya moved into a completely different position.

"Is this right?" Maya asked innocently. She batted her eyelashes at him and had a small smile on her look that made her look like a lost puppy. Josh smiled at what he thought was a naïve nature.

"Let me help you," he said and walked up behind her. He grabbed her gently by the elbows and fixed her position. Maya smiled, pleased she was able to break him. A great actor, that she was. She could get anyone to melt, _anyone_. Josh had been a little difficult at first but eventually, he fell like the others behind him. Of course, she hadn't completely broken him yet. He still refused to reciprocate her feelings as she subtly hinted. It would be improper and he knew the king would happily show him the consequences of his actions. At the very least, he would have his mother Topanga Matthews be raped. At the very _least._

"How's my grip on the gun?" Maya asked with a light voice. She purposefully messed up her grip, holding the gun like a wine glass. Josh looked at her hands incredulously and shook his head with a smile.

"Princess, you held your gun much more properly when we were younger," he said as he positioned her fingers correctly. Every place he touched caused the skin to tingle and Maya almost dropped the gun. She blushed crimson. "Whatever happened to that?" Josh's fingers lingered on hers a moment longer than necessary and Maya's breath hitched.

"I-I've changed since then," Maya stuttered.

"I've noticed," Josh whispered and backed away. Maya's eyes widened and she let out the breath she had been holding. She felt heat in her chest and face and she trembled lightly. "Shoot," Josh commanded. Maya ordered herself to calm down and stop shaking. As she did, she took an aim. She sucked in a breath and after a heartbeat, she let it out quietly. And then, she shot.

The bullet sailed through the target, not exactly on the red dot in the middle but close. Very impressive for Maya's skill set. Maya smiled lightly and stood up straight, admiring her shot. "How is it?" she asked.

Josh narrowed his eyes, examining the shot. "Great Princess. You've improved your shot immensely. Your father will be happy." He patted Maya's shoulder gingerly, in a way that was friendly but nothing more. Careful and calculated. Both Josh and Maya felt it but nothing could be done. Maya's smile faltered slightly.

"Uh," she wasn't sure how to change the topic. "What's next?" she asked. Sitting on a stump that used to be a tree, she fiddled her gun in her fingers after unloading it. She had made the mistake of playing with her gun loaded before and ended up injuring a bird. Fortunately, the hit wasn't fatal and the bird would live to see another day. But Maya had learned from her mistakes. The only thing to accidentally shoot here was Josh.

"Hand to hand combat with the weapon of choice," Josh answered as he filled out an evaluation of Maya's firearms session. Maya smiled at Josh's vulnerability at the moment. The muscles in his face were relaxed and he looked calm. She watched as his tousled mess of chocolate brown hair casually fell in front of his eyes. As he ran a hand through the beautiful mop, she swooned. Matching cocoa brown eyes framed by long dark lashes scanned the paper for errors, cherry lips wording the text. After signing his name on the bottom, Josh looked up. Maya averted her eyes quickly, silently praying he hadn't seen her staring at him. After a few seconds, she glanced back at the handsome brunette. He was grinning at the clipboard and she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. There was no doubt he had seen her gawking at him.

Maya locked and unlocked her legs. It was always a weird feeling for her, wearing jeans. Her father only allowed her to wear jeans during practices with Josh. At the moment, she was sporting a purple tank top and denim jeans. She felt much more free with jeans. In her dress, it was difficult to get anywhere at a quick pace. Jeans clung to her, almost like a second skin. Yeah, she wasn't very accustom to jeans at all. But she liked them nonetheless.

"Alright Princess Maya, time to start the next session," Josh announced as he replaced the firearms sheet. He handed the sheet to a messenger who would deliver it to her father.

As she began to leave, Maya called out, "Wait!" The messenger stopped startled and looked back at Maya.

"What's wrong Ma-ahem- _Princess_?" Josh asked. He looked at her confused.

"Can we take a small break pretty please? I'm very parched and would _love_ some lemonade," Maya said sweetly, mostly directing her voice at the messenger. "You wouldn't mind sending someone after you deliver that would you?"

The messenger shook her head, "Of course not milady. Right away."

She hurried away before Josh could stop her. "Princess-"

"Drop it Josh," Maya said dryly. "She's gone, you can call me Maya."

Josh sighed and smiled lightly, " _Maya,_ you know we can't take a break. We need to finish before four o'clock which is in thirty minutes!"

Maya waved him off, "It'll only be a few minutes. And you know how well I am hand to hand."

"Yes, your tiny doll fists are _very_ menacing," Josh joked.

"Hey!" Maya said offended. "I'm only a little bit shorter than you."

"Only a full human head," Josh said with a smirk.

"I could easily reach your face on my tippy toes," Maya remarked with a grin.

But Josh was not smiling. In fact, his smile disappeared completely. " _Maya_ ," he said with a tired voice.

" _Josh_ ," she imitated in a mocking way.

"You know as well as I do that it can't happen," Josh sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maya replied quietly. She stood up but avoided locking eyes with him.

"Yes, you do Maya," Josh said. He sighed again and cupped her by the chin, tilting her face towards his own. "I'm too old for you."

"Only three years!" Maya exclaimed angrily. "You're only twenty! Most girls my age are married off to men twice your age!" She felt tears sting her eyes.

Josh smiled bitterly at her anger. "Well then I'm too young for you," he said quietly.

Maya pulled away from him and grit her teeth. "You're just looking for reasons now. Why? Am I not beautiful enough for you?" Tears trailed down her cheek.

"No Maya," Josh said quickly. He turned her towards him again and made her face him. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on."

She smiled through her tears but she still felt sad. "Then why can't we be together?"

"You're a princess," Josh answered in monotone. "You deserve a prince, not me."

"But I don't want a prince," Maya cried. "I want you! Why does class matter?"

"Listen to me Maya," he pulled her in by the shoulders. "You're father will never allow for it."

"He will!" Maya cried. "He wants me happy!" Josh frowned slightly, unsure of what to do. Maya wasn't aware of her father's true nature. If he were to find out about this, about Maya wanting to marry Josh, he'd have Josh's head and Maya would be locked away forever. He didn't know what to do. There was only one thing he could do but it broke him to do so. Reject her feelings.

"No Maya, stop this nonsense," Josh said coldly. He backed away from Maya and turned around. "You need to concentrate on your studies. You are almost of age and once you are, you will no longer study. Don't waste your time on me."

Silence ensued and Josh fought the urge to turn around. He could feel Maya's eyes on the back of his head, begging him to face her, but he tried to ignore her. After a few minutes, Josh felt a hand brush his shoulder. "At least tell me this," Maya said in a soft, angelic voice. "If I were not a princess, would you still reject me like this? Would you still love me?" Josh bit his lip, trying to keep his emotions from dictating his mind. "Please answer," she cried quietly.

He fought himself, he fought turning around. He fought hugging her, he fought brushing her tears. He fought kissing her, telling her he was sorry for making her cry and of course he loves her. Gritting his teeth, he continued his silence. He heard a small sigh behind him and heard her sit on the tree stump. "Your silence speaks a thousand words, Joshua." He felt like shit. The way she said his full name felt like a stab in the heart. "I've got my answer."

He turned around quickly, his self control crumbling. "Maya-"

"Your lemonade milady," a servant cut in.

Maya faked a smile and stood up, "Why thank you." She grabbed a glass and poured herself some. Drinking the lemonade painfully slow, she knew what she was doing to Josh. He stared at her, feeling his chest creep near explosion. Putting the glass back, she licked her lips. "Would you like some _Joshua_?"

 _Stab._

"No thank you, I'm not very thirsty," he answered through gritted teeth.

Maya shrugged and went back to her stump. The servant rushed away and Josh walked up to Maya. "Maya, please don't do this-"

"I really think we should start the session," Maya answered coldly. "Four o'clock is advancing at a surprising rate." Before Josh could respond, Maya walked away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** **Lucas is a common boy with a dark past that has lead him to one purpose in life. Execute the king who treats the people of his kingdom like trash and property. No one can stop him from accomplishing that. He will do anything to attain that goal. Only one thing stands in his way. A brainwashed princess who will do anything to protect her father. Maya will not let anyone hurt her father. Not after the pain he endured when her mother left them. No one can stop her from blindly shielding her father. This is the story of what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.**

 **A/N: 'Sup my fellow Lucaya/Joshaya harcore trash! I can't stop this word vomit! (Ew. I apologize.) As of 5:44:04 PM EST, September 15th, 2015, there are no reviews. :(**

 **I'm gonna warn all you guys that LUCAYA is going to be a slow burn in this story. But it WILL be worth it. Regardless,** **Lucas will officially be introduced the next chapter.** **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2**

If there was one thing Riley was good at, it was detecting emotions. Ever since Maya returned from her training session with Josh, she seemed very irritated and distracted. In fact, she avoided Riley at all costs. For a solid two hours, Riley had no idea about Maya's whereabouts. She grew worried but didn't report her concerns. It wasn't like Maya wouldn't be found. She was in the castle somewhere, probably painting in some secluded corner. She would turn up eventually. Nonetheless, Riley poked around in different rooms looking for her. Every time someone asked Riley about Maya, she nervously pretended to be ignorant. But in all honesty, she truly was. Maya was nowhere to be seen and Riley grew anxious. It wasn't until dinner that Maya made herself apparent. Rushing into the dining room, she took a seat next to Riley and waited for dinner to be served.

At the sight of Maya, Riley let out a sigh in relief. She smiled at Maya but Maya ignored her. She sat with perfect posture, eyes trained on her father with a loving smile. Riley's eyebrows knit together and she brushed her hand on her arm. Still, Maya looked unaffected. Riley grew concerned.

You were not to talk during dinner unless the king spoke to you but Riley took her chances and whispered to Maya, "Where have you been?"

Maya pretended not to hear her but slipped her a note from under the table. Riley looked at her confused and Maya eyed the note. Baffled, Riley looked at the note from her lap. _Open it? Now?_ she mouthed. Maya rolled her eyes with an expression that read, _Obviously Riles!_ Gulping nervously, she opened the note.

 _ **We're going out. Tonight. Don't say no. Just know it's important, I'll explain when we're out.**_

 _ **~Peaches**_

Riley widened her eyes and squeaked. Everyone at the table turned to look at her and she smiled sheepishly. When the spotlight was off her, she crumpled the note, nearly stuffing it in her mouth from fear. She looked at Maya upset but Maya remained composed and blinked rapidly at Riley. Riley blinked back at her, communicating through body language and facial expressions, a language they mastered over the years.

 _No Maya! Tonight is too soon!_

 _Please Riley, I need to go out tonight!_

 _It's too early! I'm not sure we can!_

 _Please!_

 _Maya._

 _Riley._

 ** _Maya!_**

 ** _Riley!_**

 _But why so abruptly? Did something happen?_

Maya's eyes softened and she looked down before looking longingly at Josh who was sitting a few seats away. He stared down at his empty plate, deep in thought. Then she looked back at Riley and she easily saw the broken fragments in Maya's crystal blue eyes. Riley's anger dissipated immediately and she held Maya's hand. Maya looked down and Riley squeezed it lightly.

 _What happened?_ Riley asked.

Maya shook her head lightly and looked at Riley sadly. _It's nothing. I'll explain later. But we have to leave tonight._

Riley took a deep breath and bit her lip before nodding gingerly. _Okay, fine. I-I'll take you._

Maya grinned and she squeezed her hand. _Thank you._

Riley nodded but her anxiety didn't lessen. How the hell would she manage to sneak Maya out of the heavily protected castle without help?

"Dinner is served," the king announced as servants set down the food. Everyone set napkins on their laps except for Riley.

"Riley?" Josh whispered from two seats away. "Why aren't you getting ready to eat?"

Riley looked at him, almost sickly from apprehension, "I've lost my appetite."

* * *

"Maya, are you sure we can't do this tomorrow?" Riley asked as Maya rushed around the room grabbing different items and stuffing them in a small satchel. Most of the items were useless: a hair brush, a few bracelets, a pink bejeweled hair clip, a pack of jelly beans and purple nail polish.

"Yes Riley, for the ninth time," Maya replied a little agitated. "Yes."

When Riley saw Maya grab a dog collar, she sprang up and held her by the shoulders. "Maya, why are you packing a dog collar?"

Maya looked down at the collar and frowned, "In case I meet a lost dog?"

Riley grinned and gently took the collar from Maya. "Peaches, if you meet a 'lost' dog," Riley said sarcastically, "You don't befriend it. You run before it tears you apart."

Maya looked astonished. "But the puppies in the books are so small and cute..." Maya whispered to herself.

"Exactly," Riley giggled as she took the junk out of the bag, with the exception of jelly beans. "In the books. Not in real life dear." Filling the satchel with real necessities, pepper spray, some money and a dagger for self defense, she smiled. "Even with all the risks, I'm sort of excited to take you out of here."

Maya grinned happily, "Me too. I can't wait to see the real world. Green meadows, children laughing in the streets, sunshine everywhere." Riley smiled sadly. Maybe life was like that at one time. Riley wasn't fortunate enough to see such a world. Suddenly, she wasn't sure if she should take Maya out. It would ruin her fantasy of beautiful life. Maybe ignorance _is_ bliss.

"Riley?" Maya waved her hand in front of Riley's eyes.

"Huh?" Riley replied incoherently.

"You just zoned out there hon," Maya said with a concerned smile. "Are you okay?"

Riley bit her lip, "Um..." She looked at Maya's worried face. Her crystal blue eyes, her porcelain skin. There were no bags under Maya's eyes from the horrors of reality. Riley knew Maya was in the deep end of a fantasy pool. And given time, Riley knew she would have to come out eventually. Or she would drown.

But Maya didn't deserve this, she deserves to be happy and content. Conflict roared in Riley's heart. She sighed and smiled at her best friend, nodding her head, "I'm fine. We're definitely going to go. No one deserves to live in the dark."

Maya beamed and secured the satchel around her shoulder. "Thank you Riley. You are truly the best friend a person could ever have," Maya said as she pulled Riley into an embrace. The two girls hugged each other tightly and Riley felt tears prick her eyes.

"My little Princess is growing up," she said with a laugh.

Maya giggled and sniffled gingerly, "You sound like my Father."

Riley tried to ignore the sick feeling brewing in her stomach at Maya's comparison of her and King Kermit. "Uh, okay." She patted Maya's back and smiled.

"Alright Riley, how do we sneak out?" Maya asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"We're not going anywhere with you dressed like that," Riley said with a scowl.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Maya said with a frown. Riley gestured down and Maya looked down. She sported a purple gown with white ruffles at the hem and the square neckline. The waist was adorned with golden patterns and stitched marvelously. Maya's face turned pink and she smiled sheepishly.

"How do you expect me to sneak you out dressed like that?" Riley said with a hint of humor.

Maya bit her lip, "Father only lets me wear fancy dresses. What do I do now?"

"What about your jeans?" Riley asked.

"Laundry," Maya answered with a sigh.

Riley pursed her lips, trying to think of an alternative. "I suppose you could wear my clothes. I'm pretty sure we're the same size." Riley walked over to her closet and browsed through the clothing. She tapped her chin and bit her lip. "I think this would be okay," she mumbled to herself.

"Riley, it isn't a fashion show," Maya remarked. "Just choose anything."

Riley looked at her with sarcasm, "Maya, it's your first time out. I want you to look decent."

"Wow," Maya incredulously.

After five minutes of contemplating her options, Riley pulled out of the closet. "Alright, put these on!" She threw Maya a simple dress. The top half was midnight black with a simple square neckline and a back lace that exposed only some skin. Under the neckline were decorative silk white buttons. The skirt, cerulean and reaching up to the bottom of her breasts, though simple complemented the top half nicely. The sleeves, also blue, were loose and reached to her forearms. The dress was simple yet beautiful. Very Riley. Maya was just surprised why she had never seen Riley wear the dress before.

"This is beautiful Riley," Maya chortled. "Why haven't I ever seen you wear this before? You'd look breathtaking."

"I've been saving it for a special occasion," Riley answered from behind the closet door, changing as well. When she closed the door, she revealed a simple emerald green dress with a golden waistband.

"Thank you," Maya said softly. The two embraced again before Maya moved behind the clothing panel. As she changed, Riley grabbed her own satchel and two other articles of clothing from her closet. They were two cloaks, one brown and one gray. Each girl would need one to avoid being recognized. Well, at least Maya did. It wasn't that big of a deal for Riley to leave the castle. At the most, she'd be stuck with ranch duty for a week. Maya was the one she really worried about. If anyone recognized her, everything would be over. Riley would be labeled a traitor, possibly executed for treason and Maya would be locked up even tighter than before. It just wasn't fair. But after many years, Riley learned one thing. No matter how loud your voice is, someone's is always louder. That someone just turned out to be King Kermit. No matter how much she hated it, she couldn't do anything. No matter how hard she tried.

"How is it?" Maya asked with a soft smile.

Riley looked up, grinning cheerfully at her best friend. " _Love_ it!" she exclaimed before slapping her mouth. Maya looked at the door and then at Riley with a _h_ _oly_ _shit you almost got us caught!_ look. Both girls giggled into their hands, an odd sense of rush flowing through them.

"We have to be more quiet," Riley said as she wrapped the gray cloak around Maya.

" _We?_ " Maya raised a brow as she secured the cloak.

"Okay, mostly me," Riley admitted sheepishly as she secured her own cloak.

The two girls hooded themselves and adjoined hands, looking at each other excitedly. _"How long do I have to live in my father's world?"_ Maya asked and bit her lip.

Riley squeezed her hand, " _Until you make it yours._ Maya, _do you know what I want more than anything? Go ahead. Make it yours_."

" _I will_ ," Maya assured. " _And when I do, will you still be there for me_?"

Riley smiled, " _Right here._ I'll _be right here_ next to you." Hugging each other one last time, the two climbed out Maya's window.

 **Yes, I used direct quotes from the pilot episode (the italicized words towards the end). Sue me. (Just kidding! Those lines totally don't belong to me and I am admitting. Don't fucking sue me.) Also, now may be a good time to say I do not own GMW. I should probably start saying that in the beginning. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: Lucas is a common boy with a dark past that has lead him to one purpose in life. Execute the king who treats the people of his kingdom like trash and property. No one can stop him from accomplishing that. He will do anything to attain that goal. Only one thing stands in his way. A brainwashed princess who will do anything to protect her father. Maya will not let anyone hurt her father. Not after the pain he endured when her mother left them. No one can stop her from blindly shielding her father. This is the story of what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.**

 **A/N: Yay! A review! Now I feel at peace. There may be some mistakes in this chapter, I'm not sure. I was too anxious to read it over before posting. Which reminds me, I NEED A BETA. PM ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BETA READ. Now it's the time you've all been waiting for. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU ADILDO! Enjoy.**

 **UPDATE. I just revised this chapter and took out a part I didn't like. Which was the only part Lucas and Maya interact. Whoops.**

 **OH YEAH. I do not own GMW so please don't sue me. (Though I wish I did) ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐**

 **Chapter 3**

"Vodka shot," the bartender said before setting down the drink.

"Thanks," Zay responded after he downed the drink. "Keep 'em coming my brother."

The bartender looked at him funny before pouring him another shot and leaving to attend other customers. Zay swallowed quickly before coughing terribly. Lucas rolled his eyes as he patted his friend's back. Zay's ambitious behavior could have more cons than pros and he'd still do it. It usually hurt him more than it helped. But sometimes, it helped to have a confident idiot in the group. Anyone who's known him long enough would be surprised. Zay wasn't always like this. Lucas could still remember the day he had found him shivering next to a dumpster, beaten half to death by some hooligans. He'd never seen so much fear in someone's eyes. Well, except when he looked into a mirror. But unlike Zay, Lucas' fear was hidden of many layers of hatred and coldness.

"Thanks buddy," Zay said with a smile. He called over the bartender for another shot when Lucas held his hand down.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Lucas asked lazily. "You're going to burn up your 'sensitive esophagus'," he remarked with air quotes.

"Hey! I wasn't kidding about that!" Zay complained. He rubbed his throat, grumbling under his breath.

"Can we get on with it? Please?" Farkle asked. "We still need a plan to 'exterminate the weasel.'"

"Chill Farkle," Zay replied. "You need a drink." He waved over the bartender, "Two beers please." The bartender nodded and dropped two bottles in front of the two. "Here," he opened the bottle and forcibly handed it to Farkle.

"I suppose one or two sips wouldn't hurt," he shrugged.

"Farkle, you don't drink," Lucas said in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Are you sure you want to start now?"

Farkle looked hesitant but Zay slapped his back. "Ignore Lucas. You haven't lived until you've drank Missy's homemade beer." Lucas rolled his eyes and took a sip of his whiskey. Zay truly was an idiot.

"Okay," Farkle said and took a gulp. Immediately after, his face scrunched up. "Bleck! This tastes horrible!"

"A few more bottles and you won't notice the taste," Zay smiled before taking a swig.

"You're a fuck, you know that?" Farkle asked with a raised brow. Nonetheless, he took another sip and grimaced. "Bleh…"

"You guys enjoying your drinks?" A pretty brunette walked up to them from behind the bar. "I see you're enjoying my specialty." Her long locks fell to her elbows and she had a certain confident gleam in her eyes.

"I wouldn't say 'enjoying'," Farkle replied with a smile. "How are you doin' Missy?"

The brunette, Missy, smirked attractively. "Pretty well. How about you Mr. Farkle?" She trailed a finger up his forearm.

"I thought Lucas was on your radar?" Farke raised a brow.

"He's no fun," she purred. Lucas cracked a smile and shook his head lightly. "Didn't I tell you that you were next?

"I don't know, I'm not sure I remember," he teased. Missy narrowed her eyes and the two leered at each other in silence.

The intensity between the two was obvious and as the seconds increased, Zay's eyes grew wider and wider. He'd never seen Farkle act so... _bold._ Usually, Farkle was a mess of words and incoherent vocal tones. But ever since the two had met Lucas, Farkle learned to grow more confident. He didn't necessarily have a good streak with women but looking at him now, the only word that came to Zay's mind was _fuckboy._

"The sexual tension is real," Zay muttered under his breath. Farkle's cool eyes stayed locked on the brunette's rigid browns.

"Drinks are on the house," she finally whispered and ran her finger across his jaw. He remained unfazed and she smiled. "See you later Farkle."

Farkle sipped his beer as he watched her leave, flaunting her hair back. Zay stared at him in awe. "Dude!" he exclaimed. "You gotta teach how you did that!"

Farkle snickered. "Nothing to teach really. I can't help if the ladies can't get enough of this."

" _Aaaand_ he's back," Lucas smiled. Farkle glared at him playfully.

"Speaking of ladies," Zay nodded towards the door. "Check out those two fine works of art."

Farkle turned around and smiled, "That's Riley you dumbass." Riley Matthews was familiar in Missy's. She used to help her father deliver alcohol when she was younger. That was until the king drafted her for the castle. But that never stopped her from visiting. The Matthews' clan was known for its alcohol. They had a small piece of land used to grow the main ingredients for a variety of alcohols. They sold all over the kingdom but most of their alcohol was concentrated at Missy's Beer Shack, the most popular bar in town.

"What about the other one?" Zay inquired. "She's a real beauty."

Farkle furrowed his brows. "Hm, I've never seen her around here before. Anywhere actually. You think she's new?"

"I don't know but if she's new, that means she doesn't know me," Zay said with a sly grin.

"Wow, if that's true you may actually have a chance with her," Farkle joked. Lucas cracked a grin but refused to turn and look at the girls. He wasn't interested. Right now, only one thing was on his mind.

The two girls walked in almost discreetly. Riley had her hood down and was urging the other girl to do the same. Very hesitantly, she pulled the hood down. Locks of blonde curls cascaded down, framing her fair face.

"Damn," Farkle mumbled and sipped his beer.

The two girls walked through the bar, Riley smiling at various faces and waving occasionally. The blonde looked uncomfortable but smiled along with Riley. The dim lights couldn't mask the blonde's glittering blue eyes, flitting everywhere. They were curious eyes, absorbing everything around them. The loud couples making out in various corners, the drunkards cackling obnoxiously. Even the few low lives who wolf whistled at them. To both boys' surprise, the blonde flipped them off. Riley gasped amusingly and whispered something to the blonde. It had to be something funny because they both erupted in giggles.

A young man and his wench were sucking each other's faces off on top of a table. Riley, smacking the boy on the head, shooed them away. Zay laughed as the two girls sat down. Taking a long gulp, Farkle set his beer down and walked towards their table.

"Stay clear of him, that's Handsy Harold. Even without alcohol, he's a real tool," Farkle heard Riley say to the blonde. She suppressed a giggle as Riley began to imitate him.

"Hello ladies," Farkle introduced himself as he leaned against the edge of the table.

"Mr. Farkle," Riley replied with her usual cheery voice. "You seem different."

"Gotta lot of booze inside me," he responded fondly.

"Zay finally got to you?" she asked in a surprised tone. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Wow."

"Who's your friend?" Farkle nodded at the blonde.

"This is my friend Mackenzie," Riley smiled. The blonde, Mackenzie, looked at Riley with a frown. Riley smiled at her almost urgently and she smiled back at Farkle.

"Hello," she greeted in a silky voice. "I'm Mackenzie."

"So I've heard." Farkle was about to hold out his hand to shake when Mackenzie held out her knuckles. He smiled at her oddly, unsure of what her gesture meant. She encouraged him with her eyes and he sucked in a small breath in realization. Gently holding her hand, he bent down and softly kissed her knuckles.

"You are quite the gentleman," Mackenzie nodded in satisfaction. "I'm surprised."

"You just caught me at the right time babe."

Farkle winked flirtatiously at her and she felt her face burn up. Nor a smile or frown resided at her face. She just stared at him confused. Were all men this flirtatious? Josh was never _this_ affectionate towards her. Though, this sort of banter felt more playful than romantic. Mackenzie relaxed.

"Mr. Farkle," Riley said in a warning tone. "Must you be so blunt with your coquetry?"

"Jealous Ms. Matthews?"

"Of course not." Riley's face erupted in a sea of red. "W-why would I be jealous? That's ridiculous!"

"Keep telling yourself that babe," Farkle smirked. "I'll stop flirting with other girls when you stop calling me 'Mr. Farkle.'"

"So never?"

"I guess so."

He smiled at her boyishly. Rattling Riley Matthews had it's own appeal. The way her face turns tomato red, her nervous hair twirling, voice raising when embarrassed? Farkle found it all incredibly cute. Of course everything about Riley Matthews was attractive. The way a simple compliment could bring a smile to her face, revealing a dimple that wouldn't show otherwise. The way she looked at everything positively while also having a realistic grasp on it all. Farkle couldn't understand how such a alluring woman didn't have a lover.

Riley avoided the affectionate gaze Farkle gave her. Farkle smirked at her shyness and took a sip of his beer. Zay was right. Farkle couldn't taste the beer anymore. But Farkle wasn't sure if it was the beer numbing him or the charming brunette averting her eyes.

"I should go back to my guys." Farkle felt his "Rattle Riley" game had sufficed. "Later Mackenzie. Ms. Matthews. Don't stare at my ass as I leave."

Riley's face could not be any redder.


End file.
